Together Again
by Jujuluvstheater123
Summary: Homura Akemi finds a way to see Madoka again.
1. Chapter 1

**Homura Akemi's POV**

I breathed in the crisp midnight air. 'Akemi' I voice whispered my name, looked behind me, but there was no one there. I was confused, but continued onward. For some reason I felt like I heard the voice before. 'Hello?' I replied to the mysterious voice. No one answered. I decided just to keep going, and ignore the mysterious voice. 'Akemi-Chan!' someone called to me.

I jumped, startled by the person (who was not even close to mysterious: Miwa Izumi, a transfer student from another city who just happened to be a magical girl too). 'Izumi-Chan! Don't sneak up on me like that!' I growled giving her "the look". 'Aw! Akemi-Chan don't be mean!' Izumi whined, pouting it was cute, but still didn't work on me. 'Just don't do it again' I glared at her. Izumi was actually an amazing fighter (which you wouldn't expect considering that she was annoying, energetic, kind, loud, and really brave). She has a dagger and doesn't really look like she could do much at first but you really don't want to mess with her. She's around as I am and will keep improving. She reminds me a little of Madoka because she is so kind to everyone around her.

'I wish Madoka could've been here' I said, not realizing that I spoke out loud.

'Who?' Izumi looked at me curiously.

'No one,' I replied.

'Tell me!' she begged.

'I can't!' I screamed at her, silver droplets falling from my eyes,'Just... Drop it... Please'.

And for the rest of the way we walked in bitter silence.

**this will be the shortest chapter I promise! :)**

**P.s. the bold is me talking :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miwa Izumi's POV**

I walked along a narrow path in some sort of trail. 'Hello?' I called, 'is anyone there?' I was answered with silence. I started to sprint and kept tripping on roots and knots in the ground. It seemed as though I wasn't going anywhere. I started to cry desperate to get out. Suddenly I saw stairs going into the sky. No buildings anywhere to be seen. I slowly climbed up the steps, wondering if I would ever get to the top, or if it was just a waste of time.

Finally, I reached the top of the, what seemed like endless, staircase. I was surrounded by clouds. I knew that clouds were just tiny droplets of water, but I still patted the clouds to see if I could walk on them. Strangely enough I could step on them. I walked very cautiously at first, but slowly got used to it.

'Hello?' I asked. 'Hello,' someone said I looked in front of me to see a girl with long petal pink hair and pink eyes. She had a gentle smile and kind eyes. She looked like an angel. 'Who…who are you…?' I asked still bewildered by her beauty. She smiled even brighter than before.

'I have come to ask you something,' the girl said, 'You are friends with Akemi. Correct?' she said her gentle and fun looking nature disappeared as she became serious. 'Yes,' I responded. 'Good,' she spoke, and motioned towards a chair made of clouds that had not been there before. I sat down hesitantly. 'Now, this is very important', I nodded ,'There will be a very evil force that will come soon, and Akemi cannot fight this force, at all or you will be doomed, no matter how much she protests she must not fight it. Do you understand?' she questioned. 'I understand it's just that-' 'You must be the one to battle it,' she interrupted. 'But what if I-' I protested 'Trust me ,'she whispered, 'You won't'.

'Onee-Chan!' my little brother screamed 'Get up!' I groaned, and fought the urge to slap him. I got the darkest look I could've on my face and screamed at the top of my lungs 'GET OUT!' and slammed the door in his face.

**Please comment what you think :)**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miwa Izumi's POV**

I slowly walked through the door on the to school: it was my first day of high school so I was consumed by nervousness, but I knew Akemi-Chan so I figured that was enough to get me though.

After school all of the girls asked me to come with them after school, but Akemi-Chan quickly pulled me away from the mass. 'Akemi-Chan…' I realized that she looked mad or angry or possibly even both. 'Akemi-Chaaaaaaaan!' I whined ,'What's wroooonnnggggg!?' She smiled half-heartedly. 'I'm ok I just needed to talk to you…' She looked really uncomfortable. 'Yes!' I probably looked a little too excited then I should've. 'If you will listen I would like to tell you about this ribbon,' she pointed to the red bow tied into a head band. 'I'll listen,' I smiled happily because I finally felt like we are really friends now, I felt like she trusted me. 'There was a girl that I was dear friends with about two years ago, if you haven't noticed already, I use time magic, so I used my magic over and over again to turn back time and save her life. This girl's name was Madoka. She became very precious to me. When I met her she was a magical girl, just like you and me. At the time though I was not a magical girl, and never became one in that period of time. When it came time to defeat Walpurgisnacht she tried to fight it alone, and was defeated, so I wished that I could go back and protect her. It kept repeating over and over again, and each time I watched Madoka die; I couldn't save her,' She was crying now, I tried to comfort her, but she just nudged me away, 'the very last time I saw her was in the time, when she while I was trapped and could not do anything, what I had tried to prevent in that time, (her becoming a magical girl) was ruined when she made a wish "I wish to erase all witches before they are born," she became a magical girl, and I will never see her again'. She started to sob, the harsh memories of her past creating a trail of silver tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Akemi-Chan…' I leaned forward and hugged her as tight as I could, and we cried together.

**Thanks please read my other story and tell me about this one :)**

**Thanks ;)**


End file.
